You Belong With Me
by Deadly Poppy
Summary: Walking down the beach, hand in hand. Life is so great. This is how life should be. He looks into my eyes, and I look into his. I can see straight into his soul. His beautiful, amazing soul…And that's when I woke up. A Kim/Jared story. Readz and Reviewz!
1. The One With The Song

Walking down the beach, hand in hand. Life is so great. This is how life should be. He looks into my eyes, and I look into his. I can see straight into his soul. His beautiful, amazing soul…

**AN: listening to You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift, and it inspired me to write a Kim/Jared fic, even though I know there are a bunch of those. Hope you like! I own nothing!**

"I love you," I say, looking deep into his eyes.

He opens his mouth to speak, but instead he starts screaming. No…not screaming…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groan and roll over, hitting the snooze button on my alarm clock hard. I pull a blanket over my head and try to go to sleep.

"Kim!" my mother yells from the kitchen. "Kim get up!"

Drat. Caught. My mother knows me too well. I wake up and pull on my favorite jeans. They're old with a holes in the knees and covered in paint from the day I painted my room.

Ahem. The day _we_ painted my room. You see, Jared's not only the love of my life, but he's my best friend. And he has been since the second grade. Of course, I wasn't in love with him until seventh. One day, we were friends, and the next day, BAM! I looked into his deep brown eyes, and I was hooked.

I sigh and find a shirt. I only have a couple clean ones, so I chose a green tee-shirt with a big dark green recycle sign on it.

I go into the bathroom and look at my hair. I groan and attempt to run a brush through it, then I give up and grab a black hat from my closet.

I walk into the kitchen, looking for my combat boots and my backpack. My mom is sitting at the kitchen table, biting her fingernail.

"What's wrong, Mom?" I ask. Then I bite my lip, noticing the bills she's looking at.

"Bills," she mumbles. Crap. "And I haven't gotten a…" she trails off. I know what that means. _He_ hasn't sent a child support check in months.

_He _is my father. I've never met him. I mean, I guess I have, but he left home when I was two, so I don't remember him. Mom says he used to get really drunk, and one night he got angry and shook me real hard, so she kicked him out.

"It'll be okay, Mom," I say, not knowing what else I could say to make her feel better. She gives me a sad smile. "I know Honey," she says, "I just worry sometimes. Now get to school."

I smile and find my boots under the table, and my backpack by the door. Then I wait at the corner of my street for Jared.

"Hey Kimmy," he says, coming up behind me.

"Hi Jared," I say happily. My mood always improves when I'm around him.

As we walk to school, I start to feel guilty. I'm spending all my time thinking about a guy I'm never going to have while my mom's at home worrying if we're going to lose our house. How horrible am I!?

"So what do you think?" Jared asks next to me.

"Huh?"

His face looks worried. "Kim, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You only space out like that when your upset," he says, matter-of-factly.

"It's just…my mom is worrying about money again," I said, "And Jack hasn't sent any money lately."

Jared nods knowingly. Then he grins. I turn around to see Jenny walking towards us.

Oh, did I forget to mention Jenny? Jared's _girlfriend_? I did?

Well, Jenny's a cheerleader, an honor student, _gorgeous_, and, the worst part is-

"Hey Jared. What's up Kim?"

-she's really nice.

"Hey Jen," I say halfheartedly.

Why is it so terrible that she's really nice? I want to hate her! I want to want to claw her eyes out out of jealousy, because she's beautiful and Jared loves her. But I can't. because she's always so nice and trying really hard to be my friend.

It's infuriating! Why can't she just be a bitch!?

I zone out the rest of the way to school while Jared and Jenny talk about something random.

-

-

-

I don't have any classes with Jared before lunch, so I pull out my notebook. On the first page, I wrote Mrs. Kim Najera **(AN: Let's pretend that's Jared's last name, okay?)** in various styles of handwriting. I flip past a couple pages of that, then a couple pages of songs I've written. I come to a blank page and start writing.

**(AN: I can't write songs, so Kim's going to 'write' songs that actually belong to Taylor Swift…)**

_Drew looks at me,_

_I fake a smile so he won't see,_

That's pretty good. I chose the name Drew because obviously I can't say Jared, in case he reads it. He's constantly pestering me to let him hear one of my songs, but no one has ever heard me sing, or play guitar. I don't know how long I can hold up against his puppy dog face though…

_What I want, and I need,_

_And everything that we should be,_

After that the words flow freely.

_I'll bet she's beautiful,_

_That girl he talks about,_

_And she's got everything,_

_That I have to live without,_

_Drew talks to me,_

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny,_

_I can't even see,_

_Anyone when he talks to me,_

_He says he's so in love,_

_He's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows,_

_He's all I think about at night,_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do,_

_Drew walks by me,_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be,_

_She better hold him tight,_

_Give him all her love,_

_Look in those beautiful eyes,_

_And know she's lucky 'cause,_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do,_

_So I drive home alone,_

_As I turn out the light,_

_I'll put his picture down,_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight,_

'_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do,_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough,_

_And he's all I need to fall into,_

_Drew looks at me,_

_I fake a smile so he won't see._

Wow. I like that. I hear the bell ring and the teacher tell us our assign homework. No matter, I can call Jared for it.

"Hey Kim," Kaitlyn says brightly, appearing next to me.

"Hi Katy," I say absentmindedly. Jared's my best friend, but Kaitlyn's my best girl friend. I mean, I need someone to talk about Jared with, don't I?

"Kimmy," she says sympathetically. "He's with Jenny, you have to stop this…pining."

"I'm not pining!" I say defensively.

She nods. "You are. I would help you get him, but you know Jenny's one of my friends…" she trails off.

"I know," I say. "I don't want to hurt her either. I just hate it that she's such a nice person!"

"I know what you mean," Katy says soothingly.

"I mean, she's not even his type!" I rant. "He's into music and art, and she's into fashion and cheerleading! And what's with their names? Jenny and Jared? Matching names? Seriously?"

Kaitlyn nods. Then I sigh. "You wanna read this new song I wrote?" I ask her.

She nods, and I hand her my notebook. She raises her eyebrows as she thumbs through the first couple of pages, but doesn't say anything, which I appreciate.

"Drew?" she asks, her eyebrows still raised.

"He might read it," I say sheepishly, and she nods.

I don't play my music for people, but I often let people critique my songs.

"I love it!" she exclaims finally, grinning. Then her expression falls. "But Kimmy," she says. "It's so sad!"

I shrug. "That's how I feel when I think about him. I mean, when I'm with him I'm happy, but if I'm not with him, it just brings out how he's not mine."

By this time we are seated in out desks in our next class.

"You've got to forget about him," Kaitlyn told me.

But I couldn't.


	2. The One With The Dress

**Jared's POV**

Morning classes were more boring than usual. I just sat there, waiting until lunchtime, when I could see Kim and Jenny.

It was so weird thinking about Kim and Jenny together. I mean, I really like Jen, she's my girlfriend. But I've been in love with Kim since, like, the sixth grade. But I can't risk our friendship. She's my best friend. She has been since the second grade.

I shook my head. No. I like Jenny. She's my girlfriend. Kim is my best friend. She doesn't like me like that.

I grin as I walk into the cafeteria and over to our table. This is how we sit every day: Kaitlyn, Kim, and I on one side, then across from me Jenny, then her best friend Alexa, then usually Paul, but he's been real weird lately. He hasn't even been to school in a couple of weeks. It's real weird.

"Hey Jared," Jen and Kim say together. I greet them both before sitting down. I look at Kaitlyn and Alex to see that they're in a heated discussion about wearing fur. Of course Katy's taking the negative ("You shouldn't _wear_ a dead animal!"), and Alexa's taken the positive ("It's _very _in right now!"). it was kind of funny how different those to were. Then again, it was the same with Jen and Kim. But they liked each other. Somehow, even with her face made up, and her hair curled, I found myself thinking that Jen couldn't compare to Kim, with her combat boots and frizzy hair.

Bad thoughts. Crap, crap, crap!

"What's wrong?" Kim asked. Jenny looked over and her face turned worried.

"Huh?" I asked, snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh, uh, nothing," I said with a shrug.

They didn't look convinced, but the subject wasn't brought up again.

What is wrong with me today? I don't-can't-like Kim like that!

No,

No,

No,

No,

No,

No,

No,

No!

Uh, yeah.

"Jared?" Jen ask worriedly, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I said, trying to pretend I hadn't just totally zoned out.

"We just asked if you want to some to the mall in Port Angeles with us after school," she said.

"Oh, uh, I guess," I said, without enthusiasm.

"Great!" she said happily. "I _finally_ convinced Kimmy over here that a little shopping wont kill her, so it'll be you, me, Kim, Alex, and…Katy?" She said the last name carefully, looking at Kaitlyn.

"Well," she said uncomfortably. "I guess if Kim's going…" she said, trailing off.

Jen grinned, and Katy, Kim, and I rolled our eyes as Jen and Alexa started talking about all the stores we they were going to go to.

I groaned when the bell rang, forcing me to go ti my next class. At least I sat next to Kim.

I lost her in the hallway, but of course saw her the moment I sat down. She opened her notebook, reading over something.

"Write a new song?" I asked her. She blushed.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just…nothing."

"Can I read it?"

"Uh, sure," she said, a little hesitantly. Then she tore out three pages in the front of her notebook.

"Keeping secrets?" I asked with mock disappointment. She blushed again, and mumbled something that sounded like, "You have no idea."

I read her song, jealousy roaring inside of me. Kim wrote from her heart. I didn't know anyone named Drew, but Kim wouldn't use a real name anyway. Who was this guy? Why didn't he like her? And if really made her cry I would kick his ass!

"I don't suppose you'll tell me whose ass I'm kicking?" I asked her playfully. If she'd been red before, it was nothing compared to how red her face turned when I said that.

"Y-you don't know h-h-him!" she said quickly. Too quickly. What's up with that?

"Seriously Kim, it's not like I'd tell anyone," I told her. She told me everything, why not now?

"It's just a song," she said defensively. "It doesn't mean anything."

She seemed a little angry, so I didn't bring it up again.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Kim's POV (Sorry, but I can't write in Jared's POV for very long.)**

Shopping was torture. And we hadn't even gone to any stores yet. The five of us got out of Jenny's car at the mall in Port Angeles. I had no money, except a couple bucks for food, and I knew that Katy didn't either. But Jenny insisted that we go and try on dresses for the upcoming dance. I was too embarrassed to tell her I was broke.

"Come on!" she said, pulling me into a random store.

I took one look at the price tags and knew even on a good day I couldn't buy anything here. I tried to back out of the store, but Jen shoved a random dress at me and commanded me to try it on.

I looked amazing. Seriously, even with my frizzy hair shoved behind a hat, and my skinny, shapeless legs and semi-flat chest, I looked gorgeous in that dress. I looked at the tag. 75 dollars. Ha! Yeah right. I sighed and started to take the dress off.

"Let me see it!" Jenny yelled. I sighed, zipped it back up, and walked out. Jen stared at me. Katy looked surprised, and Alexa looked impressed. Jared's mouth was hanging open.

I smiled, blushing. "I kinda like it," I admitted.

Jen squealed. "You have to get it!!

"I can't afford it," I said, looking at the floor.

"Then I'll get it for you," she said decisively.

"You don't have to do that," I mumbled.

"Well, I'm going to," Jen said. "And don't try to stop me, because that dress was made for you to wear to the dance. Now we just need to get you a date…" she trailed off, sounding thoughtful.

I sighed at the word date. The only person I wanted to go to the dance with was her boyfriend, and I didn't think she'd like that.

I sighed as she paid for the dress. This was going to be a long day.

-

-

-

"What's up sis?" Zane asked the moment I was in the door.

Oh, did I forget to mention my older brother? I did? Huh, I must be going crazy.

Anyway, Zane just graduated. He's starting college a year late so he can stay and help out here. I couldn't believe it when he told me. Because "helping out here" basically meant working so he could help mom pay our bills instead of going after his dream.

"Hey Zane," I said halfheartedly.

He sighed dramatically, following me into the room. "Okay, who's ass am I kicking?"

I looked at him thoughtfully. "You know, you're the second person who's asked me that today," I told him.

"Seriously though," he said. "What's up?"

I told him about Jen buying me the dress, but of course not about Jared. The only person who knew I liked Jared was Katy, and it was going to stay that way.

He nodded. "She's your friend, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well then, don't be like Mom. She's your friend. She doesn't get that it makes you uncomfortable. She was obviously going to buy it for you whether you wanted her to or not. Just thank her and wear it."

That actually made sense. "Thanks I said. When did you get wise?"

He shrugged. "Must be a fluke," he said, grinning.

After he left, I pulled out my guitar and started putting music to the song I'd written earlier. It turned out pretty good, if I do say so myself.


	3. The One With The Explosion

**Jared's POV**

I sighed as I waited on the beach. Jen had told me to wait for her here, but why? What did she have to tell me that was so important.

"Hi Jared," she said…nervously? What did that mean

"Hi Jen," I said, confused.

"I need to talk to you," she said, sitting down next to me.

"Okay…" I said, still unsure of where this was going.

"I…don't think this is gonna work out," she said.

"W-what?" I asked her.

"Us," she said, gesturing to the two of us. "I don/t think we…mix."

I sighed. "Why would you say that?" I asked her. "I really like you," I said.

"But you love Kim," she said, matter-of-factly. I didn't try to deny it.

She put her hand lightly on my chin and lifted my face so that she was looking into my eyes. "Look, I like you too, and I don't want to break up, but I can't go out with a guy knowing that the girl he really likes likes him back."

"What!?" I asked, shocked.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, come one Jared! It's so obvious! You guys like each other. And I can't get in the way of that. Friends?" she asked, holding her hand out.

"Friends," I agreed, shaking. Then I hugged her.

"Now go get her," she said, grinning. didn't need to tell me twice!

-

-

-

I was outside her window in time to hear her play the song she wrote today. She didn't know it, but sometimes, when I came to her window, I waited a while before knocking in case she was going to play. She was amazing, with a beautiful voice.

When she was done with the song, I tapped lightly on the window. I heard her sigh and waited as she put her guitar away.

"Hey Jared," she said. "What's up?"

"Jen broke up with me," I said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh my god!" she said. "Are you alright?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"I guess," I said, shrugging. She hugged me.

"So, that's what I need to talk to you-"

"Jared, do you feel okay?" she asked, a worried expression on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You are really warm. I think you have a fever. You should go home and lay down. Talk to me tomorrow," she said.

"Uh, okay," I said. That was a good idea. I could go home and clear my head, then tell her tomorrow. I _would_ tell her tomorrow.

-

-

-

Or not. When I woke up the next morning, it was eleven. I scrambled to get up, but felt dizzy as soon as I stood up and fell back onto my bed.

I saw a piece of paper on my door. It said:

_Jared,_

_When I went to wake you up this morning, you had a very high fever. Don't get out of bed. I'm at work._

_Love,_

_Mom._

I nodded absently. Okay, while being sick kept me away from Kim, it also gave me time to think of what I was going to say to her. But somehow as soon as I hit the bed I was out like a light.

The next time I woke up, there were two large guys standing over me.

I recognized them, vaguely. One was Paul, but taller and more muscular, and the other was a guy name Sam Uley.

They took me by both arms. I was so confused. And sick. I started shivering really bad. They shared a look and dragged me faster, deep into the forest.

Oh, shit. What're they going to do to me? Is Paul in a gang now? Are they going to kill me? No, I have to get to Kim!

"Jared, chill!" Paul commanded, and I realized that I was kicking and thrashing, trying to get away.

"No!" I yelled. "I'm not ready!"

They looked at each other. "He's hallucinating," Sam explained. "You did it too."

"I have to see Kim!" I yelled. "I have to tell her-"

But they never heard what I had to tell Kim. Instead, I exploded.

Seriously, that's they only way I can describe what happen ed. I exploded, expecting to look down from heaven and see a pile of me at Paul and Sam's…paws?

Where did Paul and Sam go? What the hell is with these wolves? Oh, I get it, I thought, the wolves pulled me apart and are eating me! That's why it felt like I exploded. Somehow I was unbelievably calm for someone who was convinced I was being eaten by two giant wolves.

_We aren't eating you, one of the wolves_…thought? No, that's impossible. I can't hear thoughts. And why would a wolf think that? The wolves looked impatient. No! Wolves don't have expressions. Stop acting crazy.

I vaguely wondered where exactly I was if my body parts were being digested my the giant wolves. Then I looked down, and saw fur, and two paws.

Three wolves! Shit! This is so weird. Kim! No, I couldn't be dead! I had to get to Kim! I had to tell her how I felt about her!

_You're not dead! _I heard in my head. What the hell?

_You're a werewolf._

Werewolf? I thought. As in those old legends? Okay…

_It's true._ I suddenly realized that the thoughts sounded like Paul.

_We're wolves too. Just like in the tribe's legends, we turn into giant werewolves when we get angry or at will. Our job is to hunt down vampires._

_You guys are out of your mind! _I yelled, but it cam out as a snarl/bark/whine type noise.

Then I ran. And man, could I run fast! I shot through that forest.

And the only thing I thought the whole time was:

Kim.


	4. The One Where Kim Runs

**Kim POV**

Jared wasn't at school the next day. Jen walked to school with me the next morning. She grinned at me, then looked confused. "Where's Jared?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said, "he's your boyfriend. Oh, I forgot, you dumped him!"

"Kim, what's wrong?" she asked, completely clueless. Wow, this girl was an airhead!

I walked faster until I left her behind. I noticed that she didn't try and catch up.

But lunchtime Jen seemed to pick up on my mood towards her, so our table was just Kaitlyn and I. I was miserable! Jared never missed school. Was he that sad about Jenny? But she wasn't even his type!

Didn't he get that! I was his type! He should be with me! We like the same stuff, hate the same people, and I love him.

"Kimmy?" Katy asked. "Kim, what's wrong?"

I realized a couple tears had escaped my eyes. I quickly wiped them away from my eyes.

"She dumped him and now he's absent," I said.

"Oh," she said quietly. "But now you can have him!" she exclaimed.

I shook my head. "Not if he's so upset he missed school! Then again…he was sick yesterday!"

"That's great!" she exclaimed. "Oh my god, that wasn't supposed to sound the way it did!"

Then we laughed. "So," I said. "We're hoping he's sick, not devastated, right?"

Katy grinned. Then we at lunch in peace.

-

-

-

The next couple of days were awful. Jared wasn't home, or at school, or answering his phone. I cried at night. About the third evening, Derek caught on.

"So, Jared huh?" he asked, walking into my room.

"W-what?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"He's been missing three days and you're distraught."

"He's my best friend."

"But he's also more than that," he said softly.

How did my big brother get so perceptive? I nodded.

"I think he likes you," he said. "And if he doesn't, I'll kick his ass."

"Shut up!" I said, laughing. "You will not, because I know he doesn't, and I won't do anything."

Derek looked confused. "He doesn't like me," I said, shortening my answer.

"If you say so," he said shrugging.

I'm not sure if he was going to say anything else, because at that moment, Mom yelled from the kitchen, "Get out of my house!"

Derek looked at me, and I saw the panic I felt reflected in his eyes. "Stay here," he told me, before getting up and running to the kitchen.

I freaked out. Were we being robbed? Was he going to shoot my mother and sister, then come for me!? What was going on out there!?

"Get out," I heard Derek say loudly.

"I want to see my daughter," a loud voice said.

I felt everything drain from my head and I felt dizzy. Then footsteps coming down the hall. A muffled, BANG. Then silence.

"You stay away from my little sister!" Derek yelled. "You've already hurt her enough!"

I looked around. What was he going to do? Did he want a family reunion? Or was he going to hurt me!? I hard him struggling to get to my room, and decided I wasn't sticking around to find out.

I opened the window and jumped out of it, a feat which looked difficult, but which I had practiced to talk to Jared enough that I could get out quickly. Then I ran.

I wasn't exactly sure where I was going, but I ended up at Jared's house. I knocked on the door, praying he was there. He wasn't. hi mom answered, asking me what was wrong. I told her I was fine, and started running to my favorite spot in the woods.

When I got there, I laid down in the grass and cried. I cried for Jared, and for my dad, and for my childhood best friend who I was now in love with. Nothing would ever be the same.

Then I heard a twig snap. My head spun around faster than you could say, "Help!"

And there I was, face to face with a huge grey wolf. And I mean, HUGE! He was ginormous, and I was just standing there. I didn't feel any fear. I opened my arms to the wolf, begging it to attack me. To bring me out of hell. Then the wolf did something strange. It turned around, walked into the woods, and a couple moments, later, Jared walked back.

"J-Jared?" I asked, confused, and scared, and angry, all at the same time.

He didn't answer. He was just staring at me with this unfathomable expression.

"Jared what the hell!? There's a giant wolf in there!" I screamed. He just walked towards me and wrapped me in a hug. He felt really warm. It was strange, but comforting at the same time.

"Kim? What's wrong?" he asked me.

"M-my dad," I replied. "He's at our house."

He looked pissed. No, worse than pissed, Jared looked _furious_. "He's at your house!?" he yelled, then he started to shake. A lot. "Jared?" I asked. He shook even more, and then he exploded.

And standing in the place of my best friend was the same giant grey wolf. I screamed, and ran.

And ran,

And ran,

And ran,

And ran.

And when I couldn't run any more, I looked around, and realized I was in Forks. Shit, I could run! I never knew I could run that fast or that far. Or maybe it was just how upset I was. Either way, within moments of stopping, the adrenaline left me, and my legs gave underneath me. I couldn't stand up, I was just sitting next to the road, in Forks, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" a beautiful brunette woman asked me. She looked in her mid twenties, beautiful, with golden eyes.

"No," I said truthfully, trying to stop the tears.

"Oh, come here," she said softly, pulling me up. I shook my head. "My legs," I sobbed. "They hurt so bad."

She picked me up as if I weighed nothing, and put my in the black car she had come out of. Then she drove me to a giant house just outside of Forks. She looked around, realizing no one else was there. "Must have gone…" she trailed off, and I didn't hear where her family had gone.

She set me on a couch and then brought me some food. I don't even remember what it was, but it was delicious, and I ate it all quickly. Then, for some reason, I told this strange woman, who introduced herself as Esme, about everything. From being friends with Jared, to falling in love with him, to him liking Jen, to my father, to Jared disappearing. I poured out my entire story to her, even the part about Jared exploding. She stiffened slightly, but didn't say anything until I was done.

"Well," she said when I was finished. "Do you know what I think you should do?"

I nodded shyly. "I think you should go confront your father. You trust your brother to protect you from him. Tell him you want him out of your life. Then talk to Jared. Tell him how you feel, but don't ask about the strange explosion you thought you saw. If there's anything to tell, I'm sure he will in time."

"That's…actually good advice," I told her. "Thank you."

"No problem dear," she said. "Would you like a ride back?" I nodded.

When we were just outside of la Push, Esme suddenly realized she had to pick her kids up from school right away, and so I told her I could walk the rest of the way.

I needed time to clear my head.


	5. The One Where Kim Plays

Okay, I would listen to Esme. I mean, what choice did I have? Run away from home and never see Jared again?

Huh. That was an option…

No! I would listen to Esme and so what she said. That's obviously the best choice here. The only choice.

I climbed back into my room through my window. Just as I was about to go out into the living room, I heard shouting. They were still arguing. Crap.

I panicked. I don't know what came over me, but I grabbed a duffel bag, packed some clothes, my note book, sketchbook, secret money stash, and guitar, and then climbed back out my window. I couldn't face this. My dysfunctional family, my best friend who didn't feel the same about me as I felt about him.

I couldn't do this!

So with a last glance at my home, I started walking until I got to the nearest bus stop that would take me to Seattle.

It was a long trip. I pulled my crappy old MP3 player out to pass the time, but when the battery died, I pulled out my songbook, and wrote a new song. I called it, On My Own. Fitting, I know.

Then I pulled out my sketchbook to draw the woman sitting next to me, but we pulled into the bust stop, and the driver told us we were in Seattle. Well, here I was.

I got off the bus and looked around. There were buildings everywhere. It was huge. A good place to get lost in. covering your tracks would be easy, not like in La Push.

I sighed and went to find a nice little park I could sit in until I decided what to do. Once I got there, without thinking, I started playing my guitar. And singing.

And you know what? I loved playing for people! They stopped to listen, then, I got the idea to put my hat out. I made twenty bucks! It was the most fun I've ever had. Then a woman walked up to me. She took one look at me, and her face turned sympathetic.

"Where are you going?" she asked me, seeing my duffel bag.

I shrugged. "Don't know," I said truthfully.

"Where are you sleeping?" she asked.

"No clue."

"I own a little bed and breakfast down the street. You can stay there if you play for my customers."

I grinned at her. "Really?" I asked. She nodded, smiling.

"You're very good," she told me. Now come on, it's just down the street.

I thanked her, and she showed me the way to her home. It was a little on the large side, with a sign at the front that said, "Sally's Inn".

I liked the inside. It was homey, with soft couches and a little game room. The upstairs had three guest rooms, one of which was now mine.

"Stay as long as you like," Sally told me. "Free meals and room, as long as you do a show a night for me. Two on Saturdays and Fridays."

We shook hands, and I started unpacking my things into the little dresser. I decided that staying here a while could be good. I could play my music for people after only recently discovering how good at it I really was, and how much I loved playing for an audience.

I washed up in the little bathroom down the hall and then told Sally I was going to walk around. She told me to be back by six for my show, and I realized she was making posters. Wow. She had a lot of faith in me.

I walked down the street, back to the park I had been playing at. Sally hadn't said that I couldn't still play at the park. And I frequently stopped playing to let people know I would be playing at Sally's Inn down the street at six thirty. I made five dollars.

At about five I decided to go see what else was within walking distance of Sally's. there was a little coffee shop where I bought a drink and used the pay phone to call Derek.

"Hello?' he asked, sounding a little rushed.

"Hey Der, it's me," I said, sheepishly.

"Kim!?" he said frantically. "Mom, it's Kim," he said, not into the phone.

"Kim, where are you!?" my mother asked frantically.

"I can't tell you,' I said. "I just wanted you to know that I'm okay."

"Kim, you come home right now!" she cried.

"I can't do that Mom," I told her. "Everything's to strange."

"He's gone, Kimmy," she said. "I kicked him out again."

"Mom," I said. "I'm fifteen. I'll be alright. And I'll come home. I just don't know when."

I heard her sigh. "Is any amount of arguing going to make you come home."

"No."

"Then be safe, okay?" she said. "And call me every day."

"I will Mom," I told her. "I love you."

"I love you two Kimmy."

And here I am, back at Sally's at five thirty. How did life change so much in twenty four hours?

I looked for a nice outfit, my eyes landing on the green dress Jenny had bought me that day at the mall. I remembered the way Jared's eyes popped when I walked out of the dressing room, and I put it on.

"Kim?" Sally asked from the other side, sounding excited.

"Yeah?" I asked her, opening the door.

"There's so many people here! There's hardly room! I'm so excited! You told people at the park?" she asked.

"Yeah, just in between playing," I said, shrugging.

"Well keep doing that!" she cried. "These people obviously see the same talent in you I saw earlier!" I blushed.

She rushed back to the room she had rearranged for me to play in, while I finished getting ready. Then I walked out, hair done, face made up, in the green dress, and everyone went silent.

I sat down and pulled out my guitar.

"Okay," I said to them. "Well, I'm Kim, and this is sort of my first time really performing for people. This first song I'm going to play, I wrote myself for someone I really loved. I hope you like it."

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_Shes going off about something that you said_

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better then that_

_Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_Shes cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time How could you not know_

_Baby you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

The audience is silent for a moment before applauding loudly. I grin, and begin the next song.


	6. The One With The Kiss

**Jared POV**

I am an idiot! I am the idiot of idiots! She comes to me, and I'm able to phase back for the first time since turning wolf, and what do I do? I scare her away from La Push!

I am an idiot!!!!!!

I sigh. Okay, what do I know? Her father came to La Push, looking for her, but not Derek. No one knows why. No one knows where he is now. She left through her window, taking a duffel bag filled with clothes, her sketchbook and notebook, and her guitar.

Oh, and by the way, I imprinted on her.

What does that mean? Oh, that means that it's tearing me into a million pieces not to be with her. I mean, that happened before, but now it's a million times worse.

I sigh before knocking on the door. Derek answers. He glares at me. "Jared," he says coldly.

"Uh, hi," I say. I wonder what's up with him. Oh, I guess it's because Kim left. "Do you mind if I look in her room and see if I can find any clues as to where she went?"

"Be my guest," Derek says, gesturing toward the hall, still looking angry. I got the feeling it was something personal…

I went to her room. I looked around, not sure what exactly I was looking _for_. Then I see something on the floor next to her bed. Three crumpled up pieces of paper. I realized it was those papers she ripped out of her notebook before I read her song. I picked them up.

_Mrs. Kim Najera_

_Mrs. Najera_

_Mrs. Jared Najera_

_Mr. and Mrs. Jared and Kim Najera_

It went on like that. I sat there, frozen, for what seemed like hours. Then I jumped up, and headed out the door. I was vaguely aware that her mother asked if I'd found anything, but I didn't stop. I had to find her. Had to.

I wasn't sure where I was going, but Kim had always wanted to go to the big city. What big city?

Seattle.

The freaking bus took _hours_. I literally could have run there faster, but when I tried to go in wolf form, Sam stopped me, saying it wasn't safe. I groaned.

I had to get to her. She had to be there, and I was sitting on a stupid bus, next to an old guy who smells like dog!

-

-

-

**Kim POV**

I started to get dressed for my show. It was Monday. I had now been gone almost a full week. And I wasn't homesick in the slightest.

But I did miss Jared. Not seeing him was killing me. But I was able to write some new songs out of it.

And after seeing him…explode…I wasn't sure I could go near him without being scared. I was sure Esme was just humoring me, and didn't really believe it, but I had seen it.

I sighed as I moved on to my hair. It was tangled and frizzy, but Sally, who I apparently reminded of her daughter, enjoyed helping me with it.

I took a deep breath as I grabbed my guitar. Singing was everything to me now. Other than being away from Jared, I was having the time of my life. Every day I went into the park and played, making some money and telling people about my shows. Then at night I would play. Sally had been so thrilled with the number of customers I was bringing her that she's been paying me. Good money too. I have a job, a place to live, and a purpose.

Music was my purpose.

But if still couldn't fill the Jared hole.

I sighed again. I needed to go play now.

-

-

-

**Jared POV**

Bingo! I wasn't sure if it was her, but I had to trust my instincts, and they were telling me that the Kim playing at Sally's in tonight was my Kim.

Huh. I liked the sound of that. My Kim.

Yeah.

I looked at my watch. I still an hour and a half to kill, and for some reason, I didn't want to show up early. I wanted to hear the show. If it is her, she's made a total 180 from not even letting me here her music.

I sigh. This is going to be a long couple of hours.

I decide to go get a cup of coffee while I wait. For some reason, I just feel like I need to go there…

-

-

-

**Kim POV**

I decide to go down to the coffee shop before my show and use the computer there to check my e-mail. They have those little wall type things on both sides for privacy.

The guy next to me makes me think of Jared, and I have to scoot closer to the computer so I can't see him. I can't think of Jared.

I have three e-mails from Katy, and five from Jared.

From Katy:

Message 1: Kimmy, where are you, you just left, you have to come back!

Message 2: Your mom said she talked to you. Why haven't you called me? I really hope you can check your e-mail wherever you are.

Message 3: Your mom's been keeping me posted after you call her. I miss you Kimmy. I've been eating lunch with Jen. She told me something. I need to talk to you about it! But not over an e-mail.

From Jared:

Message 1: Kim, we need to talk. If you're somewhere with a computer, e-mail me back! I understand why you left, but you have to come back!

Message 2: I hope the lack of messages from you means you can't e-mail me, not that ur mad at me. I miss you Kimmy, and I need to talk to you.

Message 3: Okay, Kimmy, I know you're probably mad at me, especially because your mom said she's talked to you, and you haven't called me. But I told Katy that if she talks to you, she has to let me know.

Message 4: Okay, I can see that you aren't going to answer my e-mails, but if you read this, I'm going to find you. Of course, I have no idea where you are, but I'll find a way.

Message 5: Kim, where are you!?

I sigh. There's no way he'll find me, but of course he'll try. He's my best friend. But best friend just isn't enough.

I look at the time. It's almost time for my show to start, so I start heading over to Sally's.

-

-

-

**Jared POV**

I am at Sally's. Kim is supposed to come in any moment. This is the moment of truth. I'm sure that everyone around me can hear my heart beating. Suddenly, I see a familiar green dress and mess of black hair.

Kim. Beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, talented Kim.

My Kim.

She looks out into the crowd and smiles. Then she says. "Well, I'm going to start off with a new song I wrote. It's called I'm Only Me When I'm With You. I wrote it for someone I really love, and I hope you guys like it.

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_In a field behind your yard_

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

_Sometimes we don't say a thing_

_Just listen to the crickets sing_

_Everything I need is right here by my side_

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you_

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying_

_To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_Just a small-town boy and girl_

_Living in the crazy world_

_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

_And I don't try to hide my tears_

_My secrets or my deepest fears_

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_And you know everything about me_

_You say that you can't live without me_

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying_

_To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_When I'm with anybody else_

_It's so hard to be myself_

_And only you can tell_

_That I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying_

_To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me, who I wanna be_

_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you,_

_with you,_

_uh huh uh, yeah._

And suddenly I understood. The notebook pages with our names together, the songs, she loves me too. And so, just a split second before the rest of the crowd, I jump up and start clapping. She sees me, and her whole face lights up.

"Uh, if you'll excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back," she says, then she runs over to me, and all eyes are on us.

But I don't care. And I kiss her.

"It took you long enough," she says. Then she grins. I hold her for a moment longer, and then she goes back to her show.


	7. The One With The Happily Ever After

**Kim POV**

I sigh contentedly. The show just ended, and I'm with Jared. I finally understand. He loves me back! I just want to stand on the roof and scream it while dancing. I am so happy. Nothing could ruin this.

"So, you're going back now, right?" he asks.

Except that.

"No," I say flatly.

"What? Why!?"

"I'm happy here," I tell him. "I love it. I love singing, and I'm good at it! I've already made a bunch of money, and Sally's willing to make this a regular thing. I'm staying."

"So you're not even going to tell your mother where you are?" he asks.

"She'll want me to come home," I say.

"Well, I'm staying here with you," he says decisively.

"Really?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Really," he says, kissing me.

-

-

-

And so it's been a month since that amazing night. Of course I want to stay, and sing, but I'm sixteen now. I need to finish high school, and so does Jared. So I say goodbye to Sally, promising to write and to do a show next time I'm in town.

And Jared and I made our way home.

My mother and Derek greeted me at the door, thrilled that I was finally home. I apologize for leaving, but tell them there was something I needed to do.

Jared says he's got something special planned tonight. The night before we both go back to school after a month of being absent. We've got loads of makeup work, but we've been doing it together, so I think we'll get by.

He said to wear my green dress and he'd pick me up about six. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I was excited.

As promised, Jared arrives at six. He grins when he sees me, but refuses to tell me where we're going.

Then, he does the thing I least expected. He pulls into the school parking lot.

The dance! I completely forgot about the school dance. I practically run to the door, excited about seeing my friends again.

"Kimmy!" Jen and Katy squeal at the same time. I grin and hug them. I see that Jen and Alexa got to Katy, because she's wearing a dress and her hair is curled. **(The girl's dresses are all on my profile!!)**

I guess you could say it was the perfect ending to my story, if you could call it that. I mean, it's not really an ending. I'm always going to be with Jared. He's amazing. He's…perfect.

I guess it's not really an imprint story, since he loved me any way. It's more of a love story.

-

-

-

Hey guys, it's me, the author! I was just wondering, since I get like no reviews, if you guys want a sequel? If you do, review and let me know, or else there won't be one! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-Aly


End file.
